


Adrift

by Lilly_C



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumps in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for DeadAlive.
> 
> Written after my step-granddad died in June.

_Fail - suppressing every feeling/ I'm in so much pain/ I have every fuckin' right to hate you/ I can't take it!/ The hardest part was knowing that I could never be you/ Now all I do is sit around and wish I could forget you  
Metabolic by Slipknot_

~

Loss was a part of the package deal that comes with life, from the natural losses that occur during development to the familial ones that happen anytime Mother Nature decides to send one of her brethren to heaven. To the truly life defining ones. The ones that tear you up inside, make you feel like you’re riding on an unstoppable juggernaut and eventually break you down because you can’t face getting out of bed in the morning or bear walking the world alone with the complimentary half to your whole.

This loss was life defining. For both of them.

Following his coffin to a snow covered cemetery in North Carolina was much more difficult to deal with that standing at his graveside.

“It should be me in that coffin. Not Mulder.” Scully sadly stated. Skinner placed his hand on her shoulder, a gesture of silent reassurance. “Nobody could have predicted this Dana. Nobody.”

“Even Mulder?” she whispered, allowing her unshed tears to fall softly down her cheeks.


End file.
